


Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Sexpress

by silvermoon1990



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoon1990/pseuds/silvermoon1990
Summary: From the day he stepped on platform 9 3/4, Harry knew he was in love with the Hogwarts express.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hogwarts Express/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Sexpress

From the day he stepped on platform 9 3/4, Harry knew he was in love with the Hogwarts express. 

The smoke that emanated from its girthy stack lasciviously beckoned Harry towards thoughts both immoral and undeniable. He imagined that smoke stack stacking him, and a hand slid into the waistband of his trousers.

“Getting ahead of yourself aren’t you Harry?” Malfoy leaned against a cart, snarling. Harry removed his hand from his pants.

“Get ahead of this dick, Malfoy”, Harry said as he unzipped his pants and grabbed Malfoy by the head with both hands and started forcing it towards his Wizard cock. Malfoy tried to resist but Harry was just too strong.

“Blowjobus cockus” said Harry as he forced his dick into Malfoy’s gaping mouth.

As he put his cock into Malfoy’s eager mouth, the Hogwarts express lurched to a stop. Harry had a feeling the train could sense how hard he had become and was feeling jealous of the attention Malfoy was giving him. 

Harry had heard of threesomes, but never with thicc as fuck trains. It was time to create the porno of his dreams in real life, a porno in which Harry is the star: Harry Potter and the Order of the Penis. First things first, he had to get himself and Malfoy onto (and into) the train’s beckoning smoke-stack where coal-black detritus streamed out of its twitching hole.

“Pausitus Blowjobus Cockus,” said Harry, pulling Malfoy’s head off of his dick with some regret. Harry took Malfoy’s hand and placed it on the train’s engine. Malfoy licked the train.

The train let out a small bellow out of its smokestack, signaling how pleasurable it felt, as if beckoning Harry and Malfoy to climb into its smokestack to continue their degenerate shenanigans

Slowly and sensually, Harry and Malfoy climbed to the top of the smoke stack and stuck their raging cocks into the trains eager hole. Together, fucking the purring engine, Harry whispered “full speed ahead”. 

They increased their pace in time with one another, Harry fucking Malfoy as Malfoy made love to the train, licking it romantically as Harry’s moans were drowned out by the sound of the train’s whistle. Soon, they were coming all at once, arriving at their favorite destination: Hogwarts School of Sexcraft and Cummery.

“Maybe they should call this the Hogwarts *Sex*press,” Malfoy grinned.

Harry fisted him in agreement as the train pulled into the station with a sated sigh, the last wafts of smoke emanating from its spent stack.


End file.
